How it goes
by Mrs. Missing You
Summary: What happens when you mix Tobias, His Mother, His best female friend, and the love he thought he lost? TOTAL CHAOS. Post allegiant. please review ( . . )
1. Chapter 1

**Set 3 years after Tris' death.**

Let me tell you a story. This is a story from three years ago, about my life, and the torment I was put through by a girl. now, this story is not one of joy, but it isn't one completely of sorrow either. However, before I begin this story, I must tell you another.

Flash back 200 something years ago. A young girl is sitting in her living room, looking at the large television in her home. The year is 2001, the date, September 11th. No doubt you know how this story is beginning. This young girl turned one year old exactly a month ago. Yes, this girl was born on August 11th, 2000. Don't bother making a big deal about that. This young girl no doubt remembered little about that day. But, as this girl grew, she learned about what happened that day. She learned about the tragedy of that day, a day they would later call 9 11.

This young girl had no clue what this day was at this point, she had no idea how it would affect her future.

This was me on the morning before the love of my life died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**C****: Here's the second chapter, guys! Enjoy!**

My mother came over today. We went out for our weekly brunch outing. IN the attempt to make us closer, we decided to have brunch once every week.

When I got home, I saw Christina sitting on the front steps looking exceptionally perturbed.

"Are you okay, Christina?" I was concerned with her. Christina and I were friends, and although we tried the more than friends thing a few months ago, and although that didn't work out, I still cared plenty about her.

"Are _you_ okay, Tobias?"

This was bad. Christina only called me Tobias if she was upset, annoyed, or scared.

"What happened? Are you okay? What's going on, Chris?" I spit out questions faster than I can think.

"Tris," she whispers.

"_What! _What does Tris have to do with this?"

All she can do is repeat herself.

"_Tris."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, third chapter. I know it's short, but I apologise. I tried to proofread, but it's difficult, because right now I'm typing on my iPad from school. Anyways, sorry for the last cliffhanger, but I got you guys another one. Their just so addictive. Tell your friends! **

**Disclaimer! **

**I am currently doing geometry in the with grade. Veronica Roth is probably not doing geometry right now, and I am 100% positive she is not in the eighth grade. **

"Christina? What are you talking about?"

"Four, I'm telling you! I saw her. I know we all hallucinate sometimes, but this wasn't one of those times."

Christina was right. We, me especially, have been known to think we've seen Will or Tris out in public before. But you can always tell that somethings are a little off. Like Tris's eyes being a different shade of blue. And for some reason, although I have every reason to believe Christina, I can't help but feel like I don't want to get hurt again.

"Show me. Being me to her."

"She's at my place."

❤️?￢ﾝﾤ️?￢ﾝﾤ️?

When we get to Christina's apartment, my heart leaps to my throat. Tris, the only person I will ever love, could be here.

"I told her to stay inside," Christina says, "You know, just to be safe."

I nod. I remember when the sole purpose of my life was to keep her safe. Oftentimes, people keep their reason for living alive. Of course after she died, I had to find new reason, which took a while. Eventually, me and my mother began speaking more, me and Christina became friends, and I became less of a social recluse. It took a but more time, but Shauna warmed back up to me too.

When we walk into the building, I can hear my heartbeat, and I'm pretty sure Christina could too.

"Christina?" A soft voice from above inquired.

That's it. I was losing it.

"Tris?" My voice is hoarse.

I hear a gasp, and then I hear her running feet.

"Tobias."

**So there you go. Enjoy the cliffhanger. I'll try to update either later today or tomorrow. Depends. If you have any suggestions for how you want the story to go, pm me or leave me a review. I'm going to start a high school story this weekend probably, divergent high school. I don't know much about high school, although my brothers a freshman. **


End file.
